


Comfort

by cminerva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Comfort is hard to come by these days. Bill takes it where he can. Spoilers through "Faith".
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 7





	Comfort

Bill stood in CIC for two hours after his shift had ended, hoping against all hope that Kara would return. As time stretched on, he accepted that he had made a mistake and that the kids he had sent off might not be returning to the fleet. He returned to his quarters and spent some time with a glass of ambrosia. Laura was still in sickbay and had told him she would probably be spending the night there instead. Bill found that the idea of sleeping in his quarters without her was a lonely one and so reached out for the most comforting thing at hand, other than the alcohol.

Many years ago Zak and Lee had bought him a robe for Father’s day. He wasn’t typically one to wear robes, but the boys had been so pleased with their gift that he had kept it with him on the ship. Zak had named it Binky for reasons his six year old mind had deemed appropriate.

The brown robe was in fairly good condition considering its age; it usually rested in the back of his closet and only emerged on rare occasions. The last time Bill had worn this robe was during his recovery from Boomer’s assassination attempt. He had woken from surgery to find that Laura and his son had left and were on their way to Kobol, Saul was a mess and the fleet was splitting apart. They had needed him to be their commander more than ever, but Bill had wrapped himself in the comfort of his sons’ gift and let his heart ache for all that he had lost. It had taken a few pointed words from a wise young woman to help him back on his feet and he had gone about the difficult business of putting his family back together.

But now, now there was nothing he could do. The kids he had sent out with Kara were out of his hands, Laura was battling an enemy he was powerless to defeat and even Lee was beyond his influence. He was a man lost and, as trite as it might have seemed, the soft warmth of the robe brought him some comfort as he sat alone in his quarters and was forced to wait for his family to return to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2008.


End file.
